Another Me
by Naunet
Summary: Mirror,Mirror...Sarah meets her middle-earth self and gets trapped there with no idea on who she is. R&R!
1. Spirits Combined

Chapter 1- Mirror, Mirror.  
  
Sarah sighed and packed away her Discman. After much driving they had finally arrived at their hotel in New Zealand. She knew it would be one scenic tour after the other if her mother had her way so she had come ready with loads of c.d's and books. She dumped her bag in her room and rolled over to go to sleep. It had been a boring day. On the plane after waiting for hours at the airport, then driving around the city. All of this boring stuff had completely worn her out. She fell asleep fully dressed.  
  
Her mother shook her awake at what seemed to be 3 o'clock.  
  
"Wake up and have a shower. We're going for a picnic today."  
  
Sarah groaned but obeyed anyway. They all piled into the car once again. Her mother tapped her fingers on the dashboard for no apparent reason and her father was singing along to a tune on the radio. They're trying to kill me, thought Sarah. She turned up the volume on her Discman.  
  
They finally reached the picnic spot. Sarah jumped out of the car and dumped her backpack on the table.  
  
"At least the view's good." She muttered. Her parents didn't here her. She was about to complain when something red caught her eyes.  
  
"Where are you going, Sarah?" yelled her mother  
  
"Just over here…" she replied, still wondering what that red object was. She was now out of her parents sight and grateful for it.  
  
She gaped at what she saw. An exact image of her. The blonde hair spilled down to her shoulders in waves. Her skin was pale and hardly touched by the sun. Her ice-blue eyes were wide and sorrowful but they pale brown freckles that covered her nose contradicted it. She stood to her full height; her broad shoulders were back as she walked towards Sarah cautiously. It was an exact copy.  
  
She wore a flowing red dress that made her look like royalty but a set of knives hung from her belt and there was something about her that seemed arrogant. Sarah stepped towards her hesitantly. Her clone stepped forward with a smile. The wind blew her hair away from her face so that Sarah caught a glimpse of her ears. They were slender and pointed.  
  
Sarah had her mouth wide open but the clone just smiled.  
  
"You-You're an elf…"  
  
The clone raised her hand. Sarah did the same. As they're fingers made contact, she could feel a power surge through her. White light illuminated from their fingertips and Sarah winced at the sudden pain she felt. The pain grew and grew until Sarah felt dizzy and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Wake." A voice was speaking to her. Sarah rose and winced at the pain. She looked at her hand, now burnt and calloused. Her sleeve was different. It was red. As she stood up she found that the dress on the clone was now on her. She was sitting up in a green garden, full of flowers and singing birds. A lady of fair beauty looked down to her, she looked confused and worried.  
  
"Rise. What happened? I thought you were a bit ill, but then you collapsed…" the woman's voice trailed off. Sarah ignored it and stared at her surroundings. Is it possible that when she had touched her clone, they had switched places? She groaned at the thought of what she might do in her body.  
  
Well that was a confusing thought, she thought.  
  
The woman saw her confusion and repeated, "Are you all right?"  
  
Who was this woman and where did the clone come from.  
  
This is Arwen. You've known her since you were children. Best friends, until the very last sunset. Sarah blinked as this wave of recognition hit her. But how could she know this?  
  
Then it dawned on her. She and the clone hadn't swapped. They had joined together.  
  
That would explain the pain, she thought as she stared at her hand.  
  
Arwen finally noticed it and spoke. "That must have been a nasty fall. I think you're in shock."  
  
"Where-Where am I?" she asked shakily.  
  
"The house of Elrond. With me, Arwen. Best friends? Remember?"  
  
"I recall you but I feel so tired…"  
  
"Of course. You will go inside and rest." Arwen helped her to her feet and led her inside the grand house. Their shoes made the floor echo with their footsteps. The echoes seemed to grow louder and louder as they hit her headache. She collapsed into the bed willingly and slept soundly.  
  
A/N- I know, a very short chapter. I'm not sure if I should keep writing this though. I promised a Lord of the Rings fanfic but this isn't the one… you'll just have to hang on for a little longer! I'm really tired right now but if I get some positive reviews (hint, Hint!) then I'll probably continue. It doesn't really have a plot yet… send in heaps of ideas! 


	2. Voices inside my Head

Chapter 2 S-  
  
Sarah woke up in a strange bed. She looked into a nearby mirror and all the confusion came back to her. She was an elf in a strange land with memories of another. She looked at her hand. A massive burn mark ran down it. She winced as she tried to move it and pick up objects around the room.  
  
Arwen came in and laid a gown out for her. "How are you feeling?" she asked  
  
"The same. My hand hurts so much. Where am I?" they were the only words she could manage. Her throat was sore as if she had been yelling and her voice came out raspy. Arwen looked disappointed. "You are in middle-earth. Please remember Nefarátoiel."  
  
"What did you just call me?" Sarah asked turning around.  
  
"Your name." Arwen replied, confused  
  
"Name? My name is Sarah." She turned and looked into the mirror again. Her hair was wild and messy from sleeping and her nightgown was crumpled.  
  
"Get changed Nefar." Arwen said affectionately and walked out of the room.  
  
Sarah changed into the dress that Arwen had brought into the room.  
  
"If only I could remember why I'm here. What am I doing?" she muttered to the mirror as she brushed her hair.  
  
She closed her eyes and an image appeared to her.  
  
The elvan lady walked around the circle. The spell must work, I must escape and find help, she thought to herself. Arwen was beside her. "Be careful." She spoke.  
  
"I must bring another here, Arwen. They must help us."  
  
"What can they do?" she asked  
  
"More than us. They may defeat it!"  
  
"What is 'it' for I have heard nothing about it before now."  
  
"I will tell you when I return. Now I must find the chosen."  
  
Arwen rose and walked out of the room leaving the elf to be by herself.  
  
Sarah gasped and fell to the floor. The image or memory had drained her of her energy. She struggled to her bed and collapsed into a sleep.  
  
When she awoke, Elrond was gazing down on her.  
  
Arwen's father, Elrond half-elven, healer and lord of Rivendell.  
  
The realisation came from her elvish side  
  
At least I know where I am now, Rivendell, she thought to herself as she sat up. Her hand was bandaged and Elrond removed the bandage carefully. The burn was gone and only a thin white scar remained. Arwen stood in the background and watched quietly. When her father left she spoke.  
  
"You must get well soon Nefar. You must bring the chosen."  
  
A voice stirred inside Sarah. It was deeper than her own but it spoke now.  
  
"I have brought the chosen one here. She is inside of me but she is confused and her spirit is fighting to take over me."  
  
Arwen widened her eyes. "This 'Sarah' is the chosen? I thought she was meant to come here in Body not only in spirit."  
  
'We will have to do another spell before that can be achieved." The voice came from Sarah.  
  
Arwen nodded. "As soon as possible." She took Sarah/Nefar's hand and pulled her towards the chamber.  
  
Arwen left and Nefar prepared to cast the spell. The words were muttered softly but an impact almost crushed her body and sent her spiralling towards an unknown dimension. She gazed around her nervously. The world she had arrived in seemed less safe and more dirty that that of middle-earth. She saw a strange machine pull up and a girl of her likeness step out of it. The girl noticed her and came towards her. The pain in her chest told Nefar that this was the chosen. She held up her arm, as did the other girl and they were joined as one…  
  
Sarah/Nefar blinked again and gasped. Her forehead was covered in sweat.  
  
"We must do this now." Nefar's voice rang out. Arwen nodded and started setting up, consulting strange leather bound book from time to time. In a short while, everything was ready. The two bodies sat inside a circle of candles and chanted.  
  
The energy and mists swirled around them. Pain surged through Nefar's body and caused her to collapse. Before Arwen's eyes a new body was being formed. Mist surrounded her and then all of a sudden the spell stopped.  
  
Nefar awoke and Arwen simply gazed. A third girl had joined them in the circle. An exact human copy of Nefar.  
  
The copy blinked. "I'm me again." It whispered.  
  
"Arwen, this is Sarah, the chosen. The one who shared my body and memories for the past few days." Nefar spoke calmly.  
  
Sarah widened her eyes as she remembered. "I shared your body? It felt so weird. Like I was in a dream…"  
  
Nefar and Arwen helped her up. 'Now I am me again, we can explain everything to you."  
  
"I'm dying to hear it." Sighed Sarah. 


End file.
